versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Spring Man
Spring Man is a playable character in ARMS, and is considered the main mascot for the game. Background While his real name is currently unknown, Spring Man is a young man who inherited the ARMS from unknown circumstances, just like other fighters. He was surprised at the discovery of his newfound ARMS, but soon came to realize that they're actually "pretty rad". Being confident and enthusiastic, Spring Man aspires to fight in the ARMS Grand Prix, taking on Max Brass and claiming the champion title for himself. Stats Attack Potency: Building Level (Can contend with Max Brass, who normally wields the Kablammer, a set of arms stated to be used to demolish buildings, while "their destructive power is second to none". Spring Man and the other fighters can also wield the Kablammer themselves through obtaining it in the ARMS Getter.) Speed: Subsonic (Can react to fighters wielding the Homie and Seekie, ARMS sets based on missiles.) Durability: Building Level (Can take attacks from the aforementioned Kablammer, and comparable to the other fighters who are also capable of surviving it.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: At least Above Average. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'ARMS Physiology:' Spring Man is one of the few fighters in his world to have mysteriously obtained the ARMS physiology, having his arms formed into extendable springs. This allows him to throw out punches from a safe distance, though due to the nature of ARMS, this typically applies to his opponents as well. *'Parry:' Upon a quick dash, Spring Man will gain a blue spiral around him that deflects opponent's attacks. *'Lower Damage Boost:' When Spring Man's health depletes to 25% or lower, he gains a red glow and his ARMS will remain permanently charged without needing to do so manually. Techniques *'Rush:' A technique shared by all ARMS fighters. Once Spring Man fills up a meter, he can unleash what is called a Rush Attack, throwing out a flurry of punches as fast as he can for greater damage. Equipment Note that while Spring Man can obtain the ARMS of other fighters to use in battle, this will only be covering his default set for the sake of simplicity. *'Toaster:' A red, boxing glove-like weapon with the fire attribute, and Spring Man's primary ARMS. While uncharged, they function as ordinary boxing gloves. Charging them activates their fire attributes, allowing them to knock down and burn opponents. *'Boomerang:' As it's name implies, a weapon based on a boomerang with the wind attribute. Curves when thrown out. When charged, the boomerang will create a miniature whirlwind that sweeps opponents. *'Tribolt:' A wide-spreading multi-hit weapon with the stun attribute. As that implies, opponents will be stunned upon being hit with a fully-charged attack from it. Weaknesses *Fights best when at a distance from his opponent, and has few good close-ranged options outside of grabbing due to the very nature of ARMS. *If one of his ARMS sustains too much damage, they'll briefly shut down, even if he doesn't take the damage directly. *Electricity can briefly shut down both his arms. Sources *ARMS Institute Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:ARMS Category:Nintendo Category:Boxers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Building Level Category:Subsonic